Kirby's Dream World: Adventure Story
by NettoSaito
Summary: The people of Dream World have lived their lives peacefully since the beginning. However one day a Dark Cloud appeared in the sky, and the once paradise fell to ruins. Follow Kuro's adventure to save Dream World while uncovering the past along the way.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

* * *

My name is Kuro "Night" Fayt and I am what is known as a "Plasma Wisp." A Plasma Wisp is a creature that has the ability to float above the ground as they have no legs. We are made out of plasma and can also use that plasma to do many things. Most use their plasma to defend them selves, and some even use it to power electrical devices. It must be nice to be able to do those things... However I cannot.

You see about 17 years ago I was found abandoned at the Hill Side town bridge by two Waddle Dees. After seeing me laying there they decided to take me in and raise me as their own. As for the name Kuro... It comes from the way I look. I am not a normal Plasma Wisp as for most Plasma Wisps are dark and light green, the light flows through the dark parts of the plasma, but for me... I am black with blue flowing through me. This is where my name comes from. Kuro means black.

I often wonder what life like a normal plasma wisp would be like. Not only does my color draw attention to me, but I am not able to fully use my powers. The height that I can fly is limited, I cannot create spheres of plasma like others can, and most of all, my plasma cant even be used as an energy source. What am I? Why am I like this? These thoughts have bothered me since I was little. Maybe one day I will find out the answer.

Now let me tell you about the world I live in. Dream World is located on a small star called Pop Star. Pop Star has always been a peaceful paradise where a lot of people live. However one day that all changed... A few years back a strange group of nightmare monsters known as "Shade" invaded Dream World and nearly took it over. All hope would have been lost if it wasn't for the legendary star warrior Legend. After our very own star warrior Kirby vanished a distress signal was sent out. Legend, as well as many other warriors answered the call. After many battles were fought to protect Dream Land, something unexpected happened.

The sky turned black and a monster rained down on the world. The monster was called "Dark Matter." Dark Matter turned everyone it touched evil. At first we thought that it was a part of Shade, but a letter was found. According to what we were told, Shade requested help but they were struck down before anyone got the message. My parents... were also killed in the Dark Matter attacks.

When Dark Matter invaded my parents got too close to it. This caused them to transform into a creature known as "Waddle Doo." Normally Waddle Dee that are forced to transform can be brought back, but something went wrong. Soon after turning into Waddle Doos, my parents turned chaotic and took off into the town. They preformed many violent acts on the townspeople, and well... There was no other choice. If it wasn't for Dark Matter invading my parents would still be alive today.


	2. Chapter 1: Another day in Dream World

**Chapter 1: Another day in Dream World**

* * *

Looking out across this bridge I am reminded of all that I have seen in my life. From the time I was found laying here, up until this very point in time. Back then everything was peaceful and the sky was blue. Although I don't remember the day I was found, I still came here a lot with my parents to just look across the sea. That was back when this place was still part of a lively town. Hillside Town.

Now days Hillside Town lays in ruins with flames that never go out. What did King Dedede do to this place anyway? What is with these flames? Anyway, what I know for sure is that this town will never return to the way it was. The King's guards are everywhere, no one even dares to try and stop them... Including me. Well anyway I guess I better head back to town. I've been out here long enough.

After standing up and taking one last look over the sea I started making my way to the west. A bit to the south west of Hillside town is where you can find a boatman who is always ready to take people across the river. I've never bothered to ask the boatman his name but I can say that I've talked to him at least a hundred times.

"Ready to go back?" he asks me.

"Yeah I'm ready."

The boatman then looked at me for a few seconds, then told me to get in the boat.

"You come here a lot don't you?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Any reason?"

"..." I didn't reply.

"I see. Well if you don't want to tell me it's fine."

Finally the boat pulled into the small dock and I got out. I then thanked the boatman and went on my way. In the past there was never a boatman. That bridge I was found by used to go from one side of the river to the other, but then Dedede destroyed it. I'm not sure what he has to gain from destroying that bridge, but I hope he has a good reason for it. At least the boatman gets something out of it.

The way back to Cappy Town isn't what you would call "safe." During a flood some time ago the jail house fell apart and many Waddle Dee bandits escaped. These bandits are known for making people "disappear" and they are also known for being ace thieves. Most people who run into them either lose everything they own, or never return. So either way, I have to be careful on the way back.

As I climb down the hills I scan the area to make sure there are no bandits around. As soon as I saw that it was safe, I slid down one of the ledges. Since the bandits often wait for travelers along the main road, it's easier to just jump down the rocky hills rather than following the path. Once I made it down the last ledge I kept on walking through the fields.

Looking around I could see that there are two houses and a path which leads to town. One of the houses is a place that offers part time jobs delivering items to people. Normally they don't pay very well, but sometimes they have some pretty rare stuff to give you for helping them. As for the other house, it's a star lab. I've gone there many times to make wishes, but so far none of them have came true.

"Wow for once I didn't run into any bandits!" I said as if someone was there with me. "I guess today is my lucky day!"

Guess I should have kept my mouth shut because the next thing I knew a rock hit me in the back. Normally a plasma wisp's plasma would destroy the rock, but since I cant use my powers it hit me with full force.

"W-What was that!" I yelled while not knowing what to do, but as I said that about four more rocks hit me. "Crap!" Not knowing what to do, I made a break for the Star Lab.

Inside the Star Lab I could see there was very few places to hide, and I knew the bandits were coming after me. "W-what should I do?" I began to panic. I've never had to deal with this many bandits before. From what I could tell, there was about ten bandits running after me, but more could be close by. Really I could count on it...

Looking over at the fence that blocked off part of the star lab, I could see that there was a part of it that was loose. While acting without thinking I broke off a piece of the fence. The fence was made out of metal and the broken end was splintered. I then turned to see that the group of bandits was almost to the Star Lab door. "This is it." I thought. I then clenched the metal bar tight and dashed off into the mob.

As soon as I got to the first bandit, I quickly slashed at his hand knocking his sword out of it. The bandit was stunned for a few seconds, so I used that time to follow up my attack with a quick punch. The bandit then fell to the ground and began to back away from me. Normally a star warrior would finish the job but I held back. One less bandit wouldn't change anything and besides I had more coming at me.

While moving quickly to the right in order to dodge the hits of five other bandits, I noticed that another small group was heading right at me. "This is bad" I muttered to my self as I tried to come up with a plan. The group was small, but they all had swords and spears. If I tried to take them on I'd get hurt... Or worse. I had to think fast, I didn't have much time. I started to dash around to dodge the swords. Just one wrong move and it'd be all over for me! Things weren't looking good at all, but that's when I saw it! The key to winning this fight!

On top of the Star lab is a steeple, and on the left side of it the bricks seemed to be weak. I could see a few were sticking out, and were ready to fall at any second. That was all that I needed to win, that one weak spot!

Quickly I dashed to the Star Lab, trying to gain as much speed as I could! As soon as I was close enough to see the bricks clearly I threw the metal piece of fence as hard as I could, and I hit the target! One of the bricks that was sticking out was sent flying upon impact, and the others began to crumble. By this time the bandits that were chasing me caught up.

"Looks like they didn't notice!" I thought to myself as I dodged their attacks. That was when I knew that my plan was going to work! As I dodged each attack I slowly got closer to the Star Lab. All I had to do was wait for the right time. Finally one of the bandits lunged at me with full force. Just before the sword hit my body, I used my arms to jump high into the air. The sword then hit the Star Lab.

At first nothing happened, but as the bandits looked up at me as if they were waiting for me to land so they could pounce, the Lab started to rumble. Hundreds of bricks then began to tumble off the roof. and the bandits knew that they were as good as gone. Some of them tried to run away, but by the time they noticed what was happening it was too late. Every single one of them was crushed and buried under the bricks.

After I landed I stood still as I looked at the pile of bricks. "I guess, I had no other choice..." Even though they were bandits, I still felt bad. Each one of them was a normal person before they began their life of crime. Every single one of them had a life... I guess this world will never be like it used to. Why does it have to be this way! I then turned and headed toward town which was only a few feet away.

When I returned to town I noticed that a lot of Waddle Dees had been watching from a distance. It's strange, why does everyone like watching fights but no one will ever step in and help? Maybe this is the same reason King Dedede still has control of Hill Side. If only someone would step up and fight back! Guess the same goes for Dark Matter as well. I understand that Legend and the other Star Warriors are fighting, but even so, they cannot do it alone! Well anyway, looks like I'll be the talk of the town today... Hopefully they forget about it soon...

"Hey Night!" I heard a voice yell from afar. It was my friend Wads. "You were amazing out there! You really gave them a good fight!"

"Ha ha thanks Wads, but it's not like I planed on getting in one ya know. Heck I didn't even think I'd win!"

"Well you did great! And good thinking on using them bricks!"

"Yeah well... Just hope I don't have to pay for it..."

"Aww don't worry about it. Since the last Dark Matter attack a lot of people have stepped up to help with rebuilding. So I'm sure they will have it fixed in no time!"

"Guess you're right. Well anyway I've got to head home. I'll see you later Wads."

"Ok then, see you later Night!"

"Night huh?" I thought to myself. "I'm still not used to it..."

Although it's only been a few years since the day my parents were killed, many people have forgotten about it, and I've taken on a new name. Everyone now only knows me as Night Fayt. The only ones who remember my real name have either moved away, or they are long gone. Not even Wads know my real name, and that might be for the better.

The night before my parents turned into Waddle Doos, a strange man showed up at our door, and he said that he was looking for me. I remember I hid in my room and put my head against the door to listen to what they were saying. The man kept asking questions about me. It was as if he knew all about how my parent's found me. Even so my parents refused to tell him anything and finally they slammed the door in his face.

Soon after I could the man yelling something along the lines of "YOU WILL REGRET THIS! KURO WILL BE MINE!" It still bugs me today. The next day my parents were transformed into Waddle Doos. Back then was when Dark Matter first appeared, and I figured it'd be best to become a new person, so I changed my name. I was no longer Kuro, I became Night Fayt.

Only a few months later, Dark Matter retreated from Dream World, and things began to return to how they used to be. Dream World became a paradise again and a lot of people started to move to Cappy Town. After the attacks I was left homeless, and ended up moving in with my best friend Noel and her family. Since they were also Plasma Wisps I really felt like I fitted in.

Later on Wads moved to Cappy Town, and all three of us became good friends. However a year later Noel moved away and I stayed in Cappy Town. It's been over ten years since then, but it feels like it was just yesterday...

Anyway, I still wonder who that man was, why was he looking for me? Also why did Dark Matter target my parents? So many questions that are still left unanswered, but that's my life. I appeared out of no where, I cannot use my power, and I've been targeted... I guess I'll just have to get used to it. I'll always be different from everyone else. Maybe one day I'll be able to find the truth behind it, since Dark Matter has returned.

I then headed north through Cappy Town Square, then east in front of the shops. I then reached my home and went inside for very much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 2: A Swim in the Park

**Chapter 2: A Swim in the Park**

* * *

"Kuro, Kuro..."

I could hear the name echo.

"Kuro! Kuro!"

Who is calling my name? The voice... It's getting louder!

"Kuro!"

It was my mom. I could finally see her.

"Kuro be good now. Remember we..."

Before she could finish the sentence she transformed into a hideous monster. The next thing I knew, I was watching her be killed by the people of the town... I could tell she was in a lot of pain. Swords, knives, spears, even guns... Everything was used...

Finally I woke up, but that feeling of fear was still hanging in the air. Why do I always have this dream? I have it almost every single night and each time it gets worse and worse. Why won't it just go away! It's been ten years since it happened so shouldn't I have gotten over it by now! I guess some things just aren't that easy to forget...

After getting out of bed I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. When I walked into the room I started to look around and I began wondering how long I'll be living here. Really my house isn't that big. In fact it's only a three room house. There's the living room that has a built in kitchen, I have a single bed room, and I've got a bathroom. I live alone so it's not like I need a bigger house, but still. It always feels empty. It's kind of sad...

As I was looking through my icebox I happened to glance out my window. It was a sunny day outside! I guess yesterday was a nice day to but today looks even better! Just the perfect day to go...

"Swimming!" I yelled. I just remembered that today was the day I promised to hang out with Wads! He's been talking about the new water park for a long time and has really been wanting to go, so I told him I'd go with him today!

I've always liked the water, and I used to go swimming all the time! Since I don't have the use of my electric powers, I am able to go swimming without having to worry about shocking others! At least there's at least one good thing about not being able to use my powers! After realizing what today was, I closed the icebox door and made my way towards my front door.

"Hey Night!" As I opened the door I saw Wads standing there ready to go. It looked like he'd been standing there for awhile... I wonder how long he's been waiting!

"Wow you're here already?" I said in a sarcastic tone. "I thought you'd be sleeping at home! I mean I was just getting ready to go drag you out of bed, you lazy bum!"

"Hey I'm not... that... lazy..."

"Suuuureee. Let's just go to the park already."

"Sounds good to me!"

For months they have been building a new water park just north of the Cappy Town Gallery. They've kept most of it blocked off, and they even put up big walls to keep anyone from seeing what's inside. It's been a long wait but finally we get to see what they've been up to!

As me and Wads walked down the path to Cappy Town Square we just started to talk like we always have. Me and Wads have been friends for so long that we can talk about almost anything. We've been this close almost since the day we met, even though I was different than everyone else.

Back when I first moved in with my friend Noel I felt like I had a home again, and her parents treated me like one of their own. Every single day was fun, and I was finally able to live a normal happy life again. I thought that was how things were going to be forever. Then one day while me and Noel were at the park we met Wads. I remember he told us that he just moved to Cappy Town and was looking for someone to play with.

I remember I introduced myself as Night. Back then I guess I didn't know we were going to become this good of friends, but after that day ended all three of us knew that we'd be friends for the rest of our lives. It still bugs me that I didn't tell Wads my real name, but back then I was scared of what might happen to him if he ever found out. Now Dark Matter is back and I can't risk it...

While me and Wads were talking I was looking around at the Cappy Town scenery. Although the town isn't the most fanciest around, it still looks pretty nice. In town square there's a rock overpass you've got to walk under to get into the town. Also from the rock over pass you can see two angel stachues in the center of the square. To the east is Inn Street which has a fountain, and a park like area behind the hotel.

Cappy Town park also has a fountain, and a small hill that overlooks the whole park. Besides land marks like these, the town is also filled with flowers, trees, and other plants. It looks really nice especially on a sunny day like this! However I started to notice something strange...

They sky seemed a bit darker than normal. Ii didn't seem like it was going to rain today, and I'm pretty sure Wads checked the weather... Ok maybe not, but still, it wasn't the clouds that weren't all that dark. It was the sky its self.

"Does that rain cloud bug you?" Wads asked almost as if he could read my mind.

"Not really. It's just that I didn't hear anything about rain today."

"Me either, but who cares! We are going to have so much fun that we wont care, even if we get struck by lightning!"

"Ha ha, yeah I guess you're right." After all it is summer vacation and Cappy Town school wont be open again for another month. Either way we have plenty of time to have fun and nothing can ruin it for us.

We then headed west through Brick Street, which also has a fountain that's surrounded by a small pond, then we headed north toward the Battle Grounds. The Battle Grounds is basically the part of town that links the battle arena, and the Gallery to the rest of Cappy Town. There's also a small fight club found here, but the feature that stands out the most is the huge fighter stachu. The fighter looks like a human, so I'm guessing the stachu came from another planet. After all, only a few humans have ever lived here in Dream World.

A few minutes later we were finally at the Cappy Town Gallery and standing in front of a gate.

"Huh? It's locked?" Wads sounded a bit worried as he said this, but at the same time I notice a strange little house just a little bit to the right of the gate.

"Hey look. Don't worry. See that little hut there? I think it sells keys to the place. Kind of like tickets." I said.

"Oh I see!" Wads stopped looking down and was excited once again.

When I walked over to the small house to get the tickets I noticed that a Cappy was working. Before the Dark Matter attacks ten years ago, and before Hill Side Town was invaded by Dedede, this town was filled with Cappys, but now it's mostly Waddle Dees.

"Can I help you?" The Cappy asked me.

"Yeah I need two tickets to the water park!"

"Ok no problem! That'll be 100 stars!"

"Ok here you..."

"Huh? Sir?"

"Could you hold on one second?" Even though we've been planning on going to the water park for awhile there's one small detail we over looked... We had no money!

"So did you get the tickets?" Wads asked me as I walked back over to him.

"Well about that..."

"Hmm? What's up?"

"We need 100 stars."

"OH CRAP! I forgot we need to pay to get in!"

"Yeah well don't worry! I've got a plan!"

"Ok! Lets hear it!"

"Well you know about the money robots right?"

"Oh I see what you're saying! So we just go beat on them for awhile, get the 100 stars, then it's water park for us!"

"That's the idea!"

"Ok then, let's go!"

Awhile back Cappy Town came up with a sort of game called the Money Robots. These robots could be found at different spots around town, and if you could beat them you'd get money. The game's free to play but it isn't easy to win... Right now they've got three levels, Weak Money Robot, Medium Money Robot, and the Strong Money Robot. The Weak Robot only gives 5 stars, but the Strong drops 50. If we could take the Strong Robot down twice, then we'd have the money needed to get into the park. Well that was our plan anyway. The Strong Robot is located near Mt. Dyna which is just east of the cafe. It isn't really that far of a walk, but it takes about 15 to 20 minutes to get there.

Because we were in a hurry me and Wads didn't have time to talk or even think. We just ran. We ran through Cappy Town Square, Inn street, and through the Cafe Grounds. Normally people don't run around town since it's such a peaceful place, so we got a lot of strange looks.

When we reached the base of Mt. Dyna we could see the money robot standing close to the amphibious truck that takes people to Doomenstein.

"Ok Wads, you distract it and I'll take it down."

"Got it!"

With that being said, Wads ran full force at the robot. After he landed a few good punches on the thing, he then turned around and ran. The robot is set to attack the first thing that attacks it, so it automatically took after Wads. This was my chance. While Wads was being chased, I walked over to Mt. Dyna and picked up the biggest rock I could find. Up the mountain a lot of Knuckle Joes can be found. Knuckle Joes tend to train all day, and the rocks they break while doing so always falls around the same area, so finding a big rock wasn't a problem at all.

After picking up the biggest rock I could find, I dashed at the robot just as Wads did before. As soon as I could see it's red eyes I smashed the rock into it's head with as much force as possible.

"We did it!" Wads yelled as the thing fell to the ground.

"I guess we did!" Really I was kind of shocked!

Wads then walked over to the robot and took the money out of it.

"Wow! Guess this is our lucky day! It dropped 100 stars instead of 50!"

"Really!" I've never seen a money robot give the wrong amount of money before, but I guess anything's possible!

"Well let's go Night!"

"Yeah!"

And so, me and Wads ran all the way back to Cappy Town Gallery, bought the tickets, and opened the door to the Water Park.

The park was huge. From where we were standing we could see a huge pool, a slide a stairway leading at least 200 feet up, a lazy river, a wave pool, and even a cafe.

"Wow this place does look fun!" I was actually excited!

"Well what are you waiting for!" But before I could answer Wads was already running for the pool at full speed only then to jump and do a cannon ball into the pool. I guess he'll never change. Always jumping in head first and never looking back.

After a few hours of swimming we decided to check out the cafe before we hit the slide. The cafe was a nice small little building with an indoor mini pool, and some tables to sit at. At the front desk there were three workers ready to serve. They kind of looked a bit out of place, but if they sell good food then I don't mind.

"Hi there! Welcome to our cafe!" One of them said as I walked up to order.

"Hello!" I replied.

"Can I help you?" Really they know they don't have to ask me that, but if they don't ask everyone, then they might tick someone off.

"I'd like a burger with a root beer please!" I replied with my kind of strange happy toned voice. The sales lady then smiled at me and handed me my food. As I left the cafe, I noticed that Wads had his food already and was eating it by the pool.

"What are you doing? Don't you know that your not allowed to eat by the pool! I mean what if you drop something!" I yelled.

"You worry too much! What are they going to do? Kick us out? Ha ha ha ha."

"YES!"... He ignored me and kept on eating. He's always been like this. He acts and never thinks, one day he might end up ticking off the wrong person and then... Well I'm not going to go that far.

"Come on Night you don't have to worry. Sit down and eat!" But as he said that the meat of his burger slipped out of the buns and fell into the water.

"Crap... Ok lets hit the slide now!" And before I could even say anything, Wads was running up the stairs to the big slide.

"Heh, I guess I better get up there before someone sees what we did!" I said to myself as I ran after Wads.

The view from the top of the slide was amazing. You could see the whole water park and most of Cappy Town. You could even see Mt. Dyna in the east! I'd have to say this has got to be the highest place in all of Cappy Town!

"Are you just going to stand all day or are you going to go!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

"Come on Night!" Wads joined in.

"Geeze...Ok! Ok! I'm going!"

"You're too slow!" And with that Wads grabbed a hold of my arm and jumped down the slide. I guess it wouldn't have been so bad if the slide wasn't a straight drop till the bottom...

The next thing I remembered was waking up on the side of the pool.

"Night you ok?" It was Wads. He was standing over he looking a bit worried. "Dude you passed out on the way down. For a second I thought I'd lost ya!" I could tell he was kidding with that last part.

"Sorry for making you worry mom!"

"Hey! Who are you calling mom!"

Just then I heard someone yelling in the distance.

"HEY YOU KIDS! GET OUT!"

It was the manager...

"Well Night, I had fun today! Lets come back again... That is when we are allowed to." I'm pretty sure Wads said something along those lines, but I was to busy looking at the sign that had our faces on it with "CANNOT ENTER PARK" written below then in red. Oh well there's still the beach I guess.

After that me and Wads went our own ways, and I started thinking about everything that had just happened. Today was a fun day, and it really helped me keep my mind off of all the things that have been bugging me lately. Anyway I guess it's time for me to go home... As I walked home I got a funny feeling that somewhere... Someone was talking about me.. Oh well, I'm sure it was all in my head.

"Kuro... So he lives in Cappy Town. Gray, I want you to tell him."

"I understand... Just hold on a bit longer..."

"I'll be waiting."


	4. Chapter 3: A Gray Day

**Chapter 3: A Gray Day**

* * *

After being ban from the water park, me and Wads spent our summer doing just about everything besides swimming. At first it seemed like the summer would last forever, but it's been a few months now and summer has come to an end. I guess I should have took the time to enjoy it more than I did, but anyway it's too late now.

As I stepped outside my house I could feel that the air was starting to get cool, and the trees were starting to change colors. During this time of year I've always thought that Cappy Town looks its best.

"Wonder what I should do today?" I thought as I looked at the tree in my front yard. "I guess I could always go see what Wads is up to." After a few more seconds of looking at my tree, I finally decided to get up and head into town to look for Wads.

Walking down the path to town has been something I've done every day for as long as I can remember. I guess since my house always feels lonely and boring, I always try to find a reason to go out. Even when there's nothing to do, I've always come up with an excuse. As I walked down the path I noticed town square was filled with people. Sure it's normal for there to be a lot of people around but not this many.

"Hmmm I wonder what's going on?" I thought as I looked around at all of the people. "Was there something special going on today?" I started to feel like I was forgetting something. "OH YEAH! Today's the Fall Fest! I can't believe I forgot!"

The Fall Fest was a well known Cappy Town event that's held every year near the start of fall. When the Fall Fest comes to town, people from all over Dream World flock to Cappy Town to celebrate the years harvest and to prepare for winter. Most people who live in Cappy Town set up stalls at the park where they sell things they've made, or vegies they've grown. Normally they set the stalls up near the fire works area, but sometimes you can find stalls in other parts of the town as well. Some people, such as the Inn Owner, even set up special events! The Fall Fest really is a special day... How could I have forgotten it! Just then I heard someone shouting my name from a mob of people.

"YO NIGHT!"

"I wonder who that could be!... As if I didn't know." And there he was. Wads.

"Night wait up!" He yelled as he pushed his way through the mob.

"Awww do I have to? I was hoping to get away from you today!"

"Man, you're cold!"

"Hey at least I don't freak out every time I see Dynablade!"

"W-what? You saw that?"

"Yep! You were cryin like a baby when you saw that thing fly over the town!"

"Hey! Shut up! It's not what you think!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Yeah...Whatever..." Wads tone of voice changed. He sounded a bit sad, it really wasn't like him.

"Uhh Wads? What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem... Different."

"No, no I don't. It's just... If... If we don't hurry we'll miss all the free food!"

Wads then took off running towards the park. Something has to be wrong. Out of all the years I've known him, I've never seen Wads act this way. Could something have happened? Anyway, I didn't really have too much time to think about it. If I wanted that free food I'd have to get to the park right away. The park is located just south of Brick Street which isn't that far away from Town Square, so I could get there in no time.

When I got to the park I saw Wads standing on top of the hill, so I ran up to join him.

"Wow! Look at all the stalls!" Wads yelled. I could tell he was excited, even more than usual!

He always did get into this kind of thing. Then again so do I! After all this is quite a sight to see! There was food stands, stands selling crafts and other goods, stalls with games set up, an out door dance floor, a small fighting ring, a DJ who was playing popular songs, and even a petting zoo! Everyone really went all out this year! "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Before I knew it, Wads was running down the hill and I soon followed after.

As we ran through the park I couldn't help but notice at all the happy people. It's nice to see that they can go on living a happy life even though Dark Matter has returned. Then again, none of them has had their lives changed because of it.

"Hey Night! Let's get somethin to eat before all the foods gone!"

"Yeah lets go!" So with that, being said, me and Wads headed over to the food stall in the picnic area.

"How can I help you?" The man behind the stall asked.

"I want a burger!" Wads was quick to respond... Maybe too quick. What is he starving?

"Same here!" I replied.

The man then smiled and pointed to the picnic table next to the stall. He said that we could wait there until our food was done if we wanted to. So we did. It was a nice spot, heck maybe the best spot in the whole park! It was right under the picnic area tree, which is one of the most well known trees around. Next to Steve that is. About 10 minuets later our burgers were done and were hand delivered to us just like at cafe. It's kind of strange for a stall to do something like that, but I'm not complaining! After about another 5 minuets we inhaled the food and was on our way to the next stop. The burger was great, but me and Wads were still hungry.

"Sooo what else should we eat?" I asked Wads.

"Heck if I know!"

"Hmm well..."

"Well...?"

"How about Ice Cream?"

"Ok... Ice Cream..."

"Huh? Wads?"

"Ok lets go. The stands set up at the dock right?"

"Uh, yeah." Wads was starting to act strange again. What's going on?

"Well, why are you just standing there Night! Lets go already!"

The Ice Cream stand was set up on the docks just south of the beach. The stand stays there all year but on special days like this they give out discounts. Normally a lot of people hang out at the beach but lately I've been hearing about these "Angry Crabs" that have been around the area. Anyway, they can't be that big of a problem.

After leaving the park, me and Wads walked east though one of the most well known places in all of Dream World. The Hang-Out. Really the Hang-Out isn't that big of a place, but it's a beach side field with a tree, that has been nick named Steve, and a bunker that was built a few years ago during an internet count down. Some people believed it'd be the end of the world, and took shelter there. Man were they disappointed when nothing happened!

"Hey Night, why does everyone like the Hang-Out?" Wads asked.

"Really, I don't know. I guess its because when most people first come to Dream World this is where they start out. Since it's beach side boats come by here all the time, and it's also a pretty open place so a Star Warrior could land their Air Ride here no problem."

"I guess you're right."

"Yeah, and on top of that it's one of the safest places in all of Dream World!"

"Safe you say..."

Once we left the Hang-Out Wads said nothing. He didn't even talk to Kine who normally can be found swimming around close to the beach. I knew Wads had been acting funny all day but this is just too much. He didn't even say anything after he got his ice cream. He just ate it then walked back to the park.

"So Night." Wads said as we walked to the next stall. "What do you think of the Fall Fest?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know. You always seem to have fun but are you sure it isn't just an act?"

"Huh? Why would it be an 'act' ?"

"..." Wads was speechless. Just what is he thinking? Awhile ago he was jumping around, but now it's like he doesn't want to be here...

The next stall we stopped at was a game. The rules were simple. Throw the dart, pop a balloon, win a "monster" prize! The only catch was that the balloons were moving and would randomly speed up! Not as easy as it sounds. Wads didn't look like he wanted to play so I stepped up first, and picked up the blue dart. After 2 rounds I was able to pop 7 balloons! My best record yet! "Try to beat that one Wads" I thought.

Finally Wads looked like he was ready to play, so I handed him the dart and wished him good luck.

"Ha! Save it Night!"

"Think you're going to beat me huh?"

"Think? Yeah right, I KNOW I'm going to beat you!"

"Ok whatever you say!"

Wad's final score added up to 20 balloons, and with that my dreams were crushed.

"Here you go!" Said the man running the game as he handed Wads his prize. "Here's your monster prize!"

The prize was a blue blob that reminded me a lot of the Gooey creatures that can be seen around. Normally Gooeies living in a town is rare but I know a few that live in Cappy Town. One of them likes to spread rumors and legends, while the others never really talk too much. Still, how is that a monster?

"Congratz Wads! Even if the monster prize wasn't really much of a monster!"

"What are you saying!"

"What?"

"Not a monster huh? That's just like you!"

"Wads what are you talking about!"

"SHUT THE HEL...""Wads!" I cut him off. "What is wrong with you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I said WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" By this time I was about ready to bash his face in.

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE WHAT YOU DID TO THEM BANDITS!"

"W-what! What's that got to do with anything!"

"You son of a..."

Wads then turned and walked away without saying anything else. He just left the prize on the ground and never looked back. What... Just happened to Wads? What were we fighting over! Also why would he care about them bandits? He wasn't the one who... Took away the only thing they really had.

After the fight I didn't feel like going to anymore stalls, so I headed home as well. By this time the sky was turning bright red and the sun started to set. It looked amazing. I wonder why sunsets stand out for me? Maybe it's because of all the time I spent watching them. Maybe it's because of my memories. When I look at the sunset I just get this feeling. It's almost as if I should remember something. Even if that's true, why would I have forgotten it? "Don't wake up." Them words ring through my head.

Soon I woke from my daydreaming and found myself shaking. "What is this? What's wrong with me?" I began talking out loud once again.

"Yes I wonder... 'what'." As I heard these words ring for my head, I began to get a bit tense. "You seem to be on an edge, but you also seemed confused and scared."

"WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled.

"What, are you afraid? I'm not going to hurt you, but if you want to hurt me... Then by all means. Go ahead."

"W-what are you talking about! Show yourself!"

"Show myself? You think I'm hidden? You sure you aren't just blind? Then again, maybe you are."

"What are you..."

"Talking about? I wonder." By this time I was getting ready to kill the voice, but then something happened.. A single spark shout out of my body. It then hit the ground, flashed, then vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

"A spark!" The voice sounded shocked. "Then... Could you be?"

"What! Could I be what! Tell me!"

"I... I'm sorry..."

"What!"

"I can't do this. Something's not right!" After that the voice stopped talking. They were gone.

I stood there for quite awhile thinking about what had just happened. How can a voice come out of thin air? Also what was it talking about? And above all... How did I create a spark! Did that even happen! Or was it... all a dream? It was now getting late, so I picked up the Gooey toy and headed home.


	5. Gray's Entry

**Gray's Entry:**

* * *

The night sky was sparkling as I looked up at it. "This is how it should be" I thought to myself. When living on the edge of space, Legendary Space, the far away stars look brighter. Each one of them stars is a world, and each world has it's own kind of people. These people go about their lives day by day and only think about what's going on around them. It's a happy life that most live. Sadly... I wasn't able to live that way.

I was born only 20 years ago, but a lot has happened during that time. I was born into a nice family of Bronto Burts. At least I wish it were nice. The sad truth is that when I was born, I was not like the others. Most Bronto Burts are redish pink or sometimes even blue or green, but I was gray with black feet. Because of this... They abandoned me. I like to think that they had a good reason for doing this to me, but as far as I can tell there wasn't one. It was because I was different, nothing more.

Soon after I was abandoned, I was found by a family of Star Warriors. Normally Star Warriors are sent to stars in order to protect and defend them, and it's very rare for Star Warriors to settle down on a star, yet alone get married. Usually they will stay on the star, and when the time comes, they will go home where they will wait to be sent to the next. But these two... They were different. They chose to stay on this star and made plans to start a family. Because of those plans, they were all for adopting me. Gray. That was the name they gave me. A very fitting name...

I guess I really should be thankful. Because of them I grew up in a nice warm home. Everyday was a day that I wanted to remember forever. It was a life that I wanted to hold onto forever. Although we were faced with hard times once in awhile, we pushed on and made the most out of what we had. Life was good, almost perfect! But sadly... Thing's can't stay the same forever... Everything changes... Even the good things... Sadly this is something I had to learn... The hard way.

It was soon after my 15th birthday. Everyone had just left my party and headed home. As I watched my friends leave I felt like something was wrong... Something was different... But what? That's when I looked up. The sky had become darker than usual. I remember hearing that there could be a chance of rain, but these clouds were different. Normally a rain cloud would be gray or a dark gray, maybe even greenish... But this time it was pitch black. Soon the sky was purely black and there was no rain, or thunder. If only I would have told someone, then maybe things wouldn't have ended up the way they did...

A few hours later I was watching TV with my parents, when all of a sudden we heard an explosion. As I raced to the window to look outside a lot of things went through my mind. I was scared and I didn't know why. Maybe it was just me over thinking the sky... But for some reason I just knew what was going to happen next. I just knew it.

When looking out my window you could see a lot of the town. Normally the town is a nice peaceful village, but what I saw this time sure wasn't "nice" and it wasn't "peaceful." The town was in chaos. Buildings were burning, trees had fallen down, the road was cracking, and the ground was lifting up. It was just like an earth quake, but with out the quake it's self.

After seeing the town in chaos, I couldn't help but look at the sky. That was when I saw it. Black shadows were flying around above the city. "What is this! Why is this happening!" So many questions raced through my head. Looking back on it now, I almost hate myself for what happened next... One of the shadows dashed right toward me, and without thinking I dove out of the way as it crashed through the window. What I saw next would be burned into my memories forever. The black shadow was absorbed into my parents. I could tell they were fighting hard to keep control, but I knew it was no use.

The next thing I knew I was thrown out of the house by my Dad. I could tell he was still in control, so I knew he did it for a reason. Maybe to protect me. As I sat on the front lawn I looked over and I could see my mom through the window. She was glowing. It was a strange sight. The next thing I knew there was some sort of an explosion, and my house, along with my parents, was destroyed.

In the burning rubble I was able to find one of dad's old books. Even though most of the pages were burnt and unreadable, I was still able to find something... Something different...

A picture of a Star Warrior was in the book. The picture showed the Star Warrior glowing with power and then next to it you could see a picture of what seemed to be a mushroom cloud. Next to the picture was a paragraph explaining it. However most of it was unreadable. This is what I could make out. "Legendary ... Wa...r X. In the world ... few ... who ... shown ... surge ... angered... can control ... a few ... lost ... results could ... self ... around them." Although it was mostly unreadable, I can still remember what it said. Who knows, maybe one day this will come in handy. Or has it already?

After the attacks by this creature, which I later learned was called "Dark Matter," the world became a bleak, hopeless world with nothing but death and dispair. It was Hell on Earth. Many took for the stars in search of a new home, but others stayed and fought to protect their homeland. If you ask me, it was pointless and a waste of time. That's how I've felt for a long time. That is, until I met "him."

Months after the attacks, I was living alone in a small hut located on the outskirts of my old home town. It wasn't much, but at least it was a place I could call home. It was the last thing I had in this world. Something that I was going to fight to protect, no matter what.

It was a Saturday and things were actually looking pretty good. Normally you would see mobs of the dark shadows flying around, but today not a single one was in sight. That day I was going to head into town to restock my supplies, but as I opened the door I saw something that I never expected. It was a Dark Matter Cloud. At the time I wasn't prepared for battle so it would've been hopeless. I would have ended up like my parents... It would have been the end for me... But just then a flash of light shot through the shadow! It was killed instantly! Standing before me was a red Star Warrior. Only moments ago I thought this day was going to be my end, but it was really just the beginning.

The Star Warrior was a Legendary Star Warrior who went by the name "Blazer." Blazer had been sent to my home star in order to kill Dark Matter and to keep it from spreading to the stars around it. I admired this Star Warrior, not only was he strong and brave, but he was a legend! To think that I would ever get to meet someone like him. It's still shocks me, even today.

Blazer stayed on my home star for quite awhile, and we ended up becoming pretty good friends. Turns out he was a nice guy who actually cared about the people around him. On the outside he seems like a strong fighter, just like most of the Star Warriors, but on the inside he's a lot like a kid. I mean sure he still acts like a professional when doing his job, but when it comes to having fun, you get to see a whole different side to him. Even though we became good friends, he couldn't stay forever... That last day we spent together is one of my best memories.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked Blazer as we walked down the road to town.

"Heh, I thought we'd check out the new battle arena they just opened." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Battle arena huh?"

"Yeah, at first glance it looks like they built it for fun, but they really there's another idea behind it."

"You mean they built it so people can get stronger and fight Dark Matter, right?"

"Right on! Have you always been this smart?"

"What do you mean by that?" Blazer always liked to joke around with me. It's hard to believe a guy like him could act like this. I always thought that the legends were the stuck up type... Guess I was wrong.

"Hm? What's up?" Blazer asked looking puzzled.

"Oh it's nothing. Just thinking. That's all."

"Well ok then, but you know we better hurry! They sell tickets so, if they fill up we won't be able to get in."

"Huh really! Well ok then, let's go!"

About an hour later we finally reached the battle arena. It was a huge building with an open center. It looked a lot like a coliseum!

"Got the tickets!" Blazer said as he handed me a piece of paper.

"So this lets us get in huh?"

"Well yeah. Why else would it be called a ticket?"

"Good point." I stood still feeling stupid for a second, but finally I came to. I could tell Blazer knew what I was thinking, but I just ignored him, then headed into the building.

The building was just as amazing on the inside as it was on the out. There was rows and rows of seats that circled around, and in the center was the arena. According to my ticket I was number 21 and Blazer was number 22. At first I was a bit confused about the number, but soon someone was there to explain to us that the number showed what fighter we were, and that we would be put up against another random fighter.

The rules seemed simple. If you win your number stays in, and if you lose your number is taken out and you are sent home, or to the audience if you wanted to watch the other fighters.

"You better not lose!" I heard Blazer say. When I looked over at him I could see he had that grin of his on his face.

"Hey worry about your own hide!"

"Heh, you know... You've really changed Gray."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well when I first met you, you were cold hearted.""Yeah well, if it wasn't for you I'd still be that way."

"Is that so? Well then..."

"Well then, what?"

"Well maybe it'll be ok then..."

"What'll be ok? What are you talking about!"

"Ha ha, it's nothing. Just don't go losing, got it!"

"Ok...Got it!"

For hours the battles went on with me and Blazer winning all of our matches. When Blazer battled I cheered him on, and when it was my turn he did the same for me. Before each battle we would tell each other "Good Luck," but we both knew that we didn't need luck. Finally it got down to it. It was my turn to fight Blazer. Something we had been waiting for since the moment we started.

"Don't hold back" I could hear Blazer say from across the arena.

"Don't plan on it." After that our battle started.

It was a long battle and Blazer had me on my toes the whole time. Star Warriors are fighting machines, while I'm just a normal Bronto Burt. My only real way of attacking is with my feet. I knew I was going to lose, but that didn't stop me from trying my best.

As I watched Blazers fist coming at me, I knew that I had just lost, but that was when something unexpected happened. A dark shadow appeared in front of us and took Blazers hit. It was Dark Matter! The black shadow lunged at me almost as fast as it had appeared. Just like I had done many years ago, I quickly dodged the attack and got back up on my feet.

"DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!" I could hear Blazer yell as the creature came after me for a second time.

"I DIDN'T PLAN ON..." I was cut off there. Before I knew it the black shadow slammed into me, and I hit the floor.

"Gray! GRAYYYYYYYY!" It was the last thing I heard.

The next thing I knew, I was in a white room and doctors were watching me. My memories were starting to fade, and I wasn't sure about what had just happened. As I looked around at the white room in shock, the doctor handed me a note. It read "Gray. I'm very sorry but it's time for me to take my leave. I had fun today and I'll always remember it. You've really grown since that day we met. I know that this star will be in safe hands as long as you are around. Just remember, if you ever need me, come find me. Well anyway, see you again someday." After reading the message I passed out.

All of this happened only five years ago, but it feels more like one hundred years if you ask me. I still can't remember what happened to me next, but soon after that my star was destroyed and I was forced to look for a new home. I spent the past five years wondering from star to star, but I still haven't been able to find that special place yet. The only thing from my old home that is left is Blazer. So that's why I went to find him.

After a long search I was finally able to meet up with Blazer. This was about three weeks ago. At first I was happy to see him but then I noticed he seemed a bit different. Almost as if he was a different person.

"Blazer! I finally found you!" I yelled in excitement.

"Hm? Oh hi." His reply was weak.

"Blazer? What's wrong? It's me! Gray!"

"Yeah hello there Gray. Why are you here?"

"Why am I here! You said that if I ever needed a place to go. To come find you! Remember?"

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind ever since Pop Star was taken by Dark Matter." Blazer had a puzzled look on his face.

Over the past few weeks I have been working for Blazer. He has been sending me to a part of Pop Star known as "Dream World" quite often. Usually he just had me check out old ruins. It's almost as if he was looking for something. Then it hit me.

A long time ago Blazer told me about a key that he found. He called it the "Destruction Key." According to Blazer, this key possessed the power to destroy Dark Matter. In the legends it says that there are five keys but only a few people in the universe can actually use the keys. Once the keys are all found, they must be used at the "Key Hole." Could it be that Blazer is looking for that "Key Hole" in Dream World?

Blazer also had an interest in this plasma wisp named "Kuro." Like me, Kuro was also a different color than most plasma wisps, but there was much more to it than that. Blazer told me that Kuro held a type of "power" that would allow him to destroy Dark Matter. Blazer then went on to explain that Kuro's power is sleeping inside of him, and that he doesn't even know about it... So that's where I came in.

Dark Matter's attacks on Dream World had been getting worse. Although the Legendary Star Warrior "Legend" was leading an attack team to take on Dark Matter, things still looked bleak. The only real choice was to tell Kuro about his "power." According to Blazer, this power could be awakened when Kuro is angered. If I could somehow make Kuro mad enough to release this power, then maybe, just maybe, we could stop Dark Matter for good. Still I wasn't so sure about the plan.

Even though Blazer was my best friend, something just didn't seem right about this plan. Does Kuro really have some kind of power inside of him, or could Blazer have made that story up? Something just didn't add up... Even so, I headed to Dream World.

"What is this? What's wrong with me?"

"Yes I wonder... 'what'... You seem to be on an edge, but you also seemed confused and scared."

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"What, are you afraid? I'm not going to hurt you, but if you want to hurt me... Then by all means. Go ahead."

"W-what are you talking about! Show yourself!"

"Show myself? You think I'm hidden? You sure you aren't just blind? Then again, maybe you are."

"What are you..."

"Talking about? I wonder."

"A spark! Then... Could you be?"

"What! Could I be what! Tell me!"

"I... I'm sorry..."

"What!"

"I can't do this. Something's not right!"

When I saw that spark, I remembered that old book of my dad's... "Surge... Angered..." Kuro had hidden powers just like Blazer said, and they reacted to anger. Blazer was telling the truth, but if Kuro is like that Star Warrior in that book... Blazer's hiding something from me.

After that I headed back to space in order to report to Blazer. Although my goal was to awaken Kuro's power... I couldn't get myself to do it. It just didn't feel right. I felt bad about letting Blazer down, but I knew he'd understand. At least, I hoped he would understand.

When I returned to the base I noticed something odd. Normally Blazer kept the door to his office locked, but this time it was wide open. Maybe I shouldn't have looked, but it also might have been for the better. When I looked inside... I didn't see Blazer... I saw Dark Matter blob... At first I was going to charge in and take it out, but as I was getting ready to make my attack, there was a flash of light! When the light finally faded away I saw something that I couldn't believe. The Dark Matter blob... Turned into Blazer...

The Blazer I had been working for was not the true Blazer. I had been tricked! At first I didn't know what to do, but then I took action. Quickly I rushed into "Blazer's" Office. I could tell that the fake Blazer had no idea what I was doing, but when he saw what I was going for he caught on. Quickly I grabbed the Destruction Key that he kept on a shelf, and then I jumped out the window. As I flew away from the base I could hear Blazer yelling.

This is the point of no return... I had been tricked, and the real Blazer is missing. I guess it was a good thing I didn't go through with the plan. If Dark Matter wants Kuro... Who knows what'll happen if his powers awaken! Maybe it's best that Kuro never finds out about any of this, but just because I left, it doesn't mean that Dark Matter wont go through with its plan on it's own. So I must... No matter what happens... I've got to find Kuro!

Dark Matter. I don't know what you've done to my friend, but I cannot allow you to meddle in another's life!


	6. Chapter 4: The Start of A New Adventure

**Chapter 4: The Start of A New Adventure**

**

* * *

**

"Just what the heck was that yesterday?"

As I sat on my bed my mind started to wonder. Wads was acting strange and I had no idea why. What could have happened? He got ticked off out of no where... Such a stupid fight...

"I didn't even care about them bandits huh?" Maybe I didn't show it, but it really did bother me. After all they were people. "Oh well I guess I shouldn't worry about it too much."

As I got up off of my bed I looked out the window and could see that it was a bright and sunny day. Too nice of a day to stay inside if you ask me. "Maybe I'll go talk to Wads after all." I then made my way to my door and headed outside. I hadn't been to Wads house for a long time, heck I'm not even sure I still know where it is, but I knew I'd find it sooner or later.

Wads lives at a small house a few blocks over from mine. Even though he lives pretty close I hardly ever have a reason to go over there. Mostly because Wads shows up at my house long before I even think about going over there. Maybe he just doesn't want me over there? I mean Wads grew up living with his foster parents but a few years ago they had a huge fight. Ever since then Wads has been living on his own... In that empty house of his.

"Hey! Could you help me?"

"Huh?" I heard a voice come from behind me, and when I turned around I saw a silverish Bronto Burt. "Uhh hello?"

"Sorry for bothering you, but could you help me out?"

"Help you out? With what?"

"Well I'm new to the town was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the cafe."

"Oh ok you just go to..."

"Actually..." He cut me off. "Could you show me how to get there? Chances are I'd get lost."

Really I didn't feel like going off with him but I went ahead and agreed to show him the way. "Sure follow me."

"Thanks a lot!"

"Yeah, no problem... Uh..."

"Gray."

"No problem Gray. My name's Night, it's nice to meet you!"

"Same here!" Gray smiled, then followed me out of the housing block.

"So did you just move to this town?" I asked him as we walked through Town Square.

"Yeah, I heard it was a nice town so I figured I'd buy a house here and move in. It's a lot safer than the other places I've seen after all."

"Safer?"

"Well you know, with Dark Matter and all."

"Oh... Yeah I guess so." I couldn't help but remember that dark cloud I saw when me and Wads went to the water park. I know that was no normal rain cloud... It couldn't have been.

"So have you lived here a long time?"

"Yeah all my life."

"Oh that's cool!"

"Yeah, I guess I just never felt like leaving here."

"Ha ha, yeah I don't blame you. The outside world can be a painful place ya know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know there's more than just this town right?"

"Yeah, but this town isn't perfect either."

"It isn't Kuro?"

"WHAT!" Everything started to spin. Kuro... He said Kuro...

"What is it?"

"How did you..."

"Know your name?"

"..." I didn't know what to say.

"Follow me." Gray's tone changed. He was no longer the hyper Bronto Burt that I had met just moments ago. It's hard to explain but something was different about him now.

"Fine." I wasn't sure if I could trust him, but I followed him anyway. Gray then led me to an abandoned part of Green Greens, an area that had been long since forgotten.

"So... Tell me what's going on. Why do you know my name!"

"Well... you see... It has to do with Dark Matter."

"Dark Matter? What about it?"

"You see my home star was destroyed by Dark Matter... I fought for a long time with my friend... Blazer..."

"Blazer?" Something about that name...

"Yeah... We spent a long time fighting together, but one day he just got up and left."

"He left?"

"He said that he knew the world would be in good hands."

"But why did he leave?"

"I'm not really sure, he left a note saying that it was time for him to go and that was it."

"So you don't know where he is?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. A few weeks ago I was able to meet up with him but he was acting different. He didn't know who I was, but apparently he had plans to use me."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me that a... someone lived here in Dream World."

"You mean me?"

"Yeah, he sent me here to awaken some type of power that's locked away inside of you."

"Power?" What is this guy talking about? I have no power...

"You remember yesterday?"

"Wait... You mean that was YOU!"

"Yeah. Blazer told me that if I ang... I mean, met you then your powers would awaken and we could use them to destroy Dark Matter."

"You've got to be kidding!" There's no way I could believe this guy.

"Here take a look at this." Gray pulled out a strange rock.

"A rock?" I said as I reached out my hand to take it from him. Just then the rock started to glow and a spark shot off of my hand. "A SPARK!"

"So you are one!" Gray seemed excited.

"I-I'm a what!"

"Ah sorry, I guess I better explain. You see Blazer told me about these keys known as destruction keys. This rock here happens to be one of them."

"And what do these things do?"

"Well there's said to be five of them, and when all five are found and used at the 'key hole' Dark Matter will be destroyed!"

"So wait, you mean all you have to do is find all five of them things, and that's the end of Dark Matter!"

"Well I wish it was that simple. See we need all five keys, but apparently a person can only use one key at a time, and on top of that only a few people are able to use them."

"So you're saying you have to find all five keys plus someone to use each one?"

"Exactly."

"And you're saying I'm one of them?"

"Well didn't you just see that for your self?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"So what do you say Kuro? Will you come with me to find the keys?"

I had to think for a few moments. Finally I found a way to stop Dark Matter, a way to get revenge! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, and finally it was here right in front of me! Not only that, I found out that something was locked away inside of me, and just maybe that "something" will tell me who I really am. I wonder... Just how much Gray really knows about me? Also what did he stop himself from saying earlier?

"Yeah. I'll do it. Dark Matter has to be stopped, and if no one else will, I'll kill it with my own hands!"

"Ha ha, well ok then!"

"But wait, do you have any idea where to even find another one of these keys?"

"Well... Ha ha, you see..."

"You have no idea..."

"Yeah... that's about right."

"Ok well no problem! I think I know someone who can help us."

"Huh? Who?"

"There's a goo in town who likes to spread rumors, but most of his so called 'rumors' end up being real."

"Oh so you're saying we could as him about it then?"

"Yeah most likely."

"Ok then, lead the way."

"Well actually... He's at the cafe!"

"Ha ha ha wow ok then. Show me to the cafe!"

"No problem!" So we set out for the cafe, this time for real, and Gray followed. The goo normally sat at the table by the water, so I knew it wasn't going to be hard to find him. I just hoped that he actually knew something about these keys. Or at least something that could lead us to finding one.

When we reached the cafe I could see the goo was sitting in his normal spot just like always.

"So is that him?" Gray asked.

"Yeah."

"Well ok then!" Gray said as he walked over to the rumor spreader.

"Hiya!" The goo said as he looked at us.

"Hey long time no see!" I said.

"Oh hi Night what can I do for ya?"

"We need to know if you've ever heard of a Destruction Key" Gray blurted out.

"Destruction Key?"

"Yeah it looks a lot like this." I took out the rock Gray let me hold and showed it to the goo.

"Hmmm sorry I cant say that I have."

"So you're saying you don't know anything?" Gray asked.

"Well there was one thing..."

"One thing?"

"Yeah, a long time ago a strange object was found in Ice Town, deep in the ice caves. However the waddle dee who found it was attacked by monsters and dropped it as he ran away."

"So you're saying it might be in them, Ice Caves, was it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh ok, well thanks for the help!" Gray then turned and walked back towards Town Square.

"Hey Night, who's that?"

"Oh that's one of my friends who just moved here. His name is Gray."

"Ah ok, well see ya around!"

"Yeah, see ya." I then followed after Gray.

When we reached Town Square we sat down at the table in the center of town. Normally someone is always sitting here, but looks like today we were lucky and we were able to sit down before someone else beat us to it.

"So where's this Ice Town?" Gray asked.

"It's to the north of here, but you gotta go through a cave to get there."

"A cave?"

"Yeah, there's also a rail car that leads there but it's currently shut down and might not be open again for a few more months."

"So there's no way around it then. We gotta go through that cave."

"Yeah but just one thing."

"What's that?"

"Before we go anywhere, I need to talk to my friend Wads."

"Wads? You mean that guy you were fighting with yesterday?"

"You saw that?" I wasn't sure if I should be shocked or just plane ticked off.

"Yeah, but what were you fighting about?"

"I really... Don't know. He said something about gooies then he just went crazy."

"Wait... Did something happen to him?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well you see... Remember when I told you about Blazer, and how he was acting different?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that wasn't really Blazer. When I returned home yesterday I found out that that 'Blazer' was a monster known as a Copy Gooey."

"A Copy Gooey?"

"It's a monster that can clone a creature... It's a part of Dark Matter. When I found out that wasn't the real Blazer, I stole the Destruction Key and set out for Dream World to find you."

"So wait, you think Wads might have ran into these Copy Gooies?"

"Maybe..."

"But what do these things really do?"

"Well, they kill the original and then take it's place living it's life."

"So that means Wads might have seen that happen!"

"Could be."

"If that's what happened then... Maybe you should talk to him."

"Why?"

"I cant just leave without telling him, and if he's involved with Dark Matter somehow then we have to tell him what's going on!"

"Yeah you're right. Well what are we waiting for then? We should hurry up and get going before the sun sets."

By this time it was getting pretty late, and it would be dark within the hour. I guess I lost track of time with so much happening around me. I started out the day just like any other, but then I met Gray and everything changed. It's kind of funny. I didn't want to help him, and if I wouldn't have then I might have never found out about any of this. Anyway I didn't have time to stand around and think about what had just happened. So with Gray I made my way to Wads house.

When we reached Wads house we could see that it was dark inside. Not a single light was on, and the house looked empty.

"Is he home?" Gray asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah... It's always like this." Even though Wads was a fun loving guy, his house always looked empty. Wads normally spends most of his time outside, and only uses his house as a place to sleep. Really it's no wonder that it looks like no one even lived there.

"Well lets go." I said as I walked up to his door.

"Ok."

I rang the door bell and knocked a few times, but Wads wasn't showing up at the door. I could tell he was home, but he just wasn't coming. Almost as if he was ignoring me.

"WADS! OPEN THE DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" There was no answer. "COME ON! GET OUT HERE!"

"WADS OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME AND KURO!" Gray yelled.

Just then the door opened and Wads looked at us with a confused look on his face. "Who the heck is Kuro?" He asked.

All I could do was just look at him. How do you tell your best friend that you've been lying to them since the day you met?

"I'm Kuro." I said.

"What?"

"I'll explain."

"Ok... and who's this?" He asked as he looked at Gray.

"Like I said... I'LL EXPLAIN!"

I then told Wads all about how I had met Gray earlier today, and how he had told me about the Destruction Keys. Also I told him how we planed on going to Ice Town to look for the second key. Gray also asked him about the Copy Gooies. Apparently the day we went to the fall fest Wads saw a few of the towns people get killed by the things. After he told us about it, things started to clear up. I understood why he freaked out yesterday, and why he brought up them bandits. I guess he felt that I was like them things. That I could kill without feeling any regret.

"So... When are you going?" Wads asked me.

"I guess first thing tomorrow." I replied.

"Yeah it's best that we leave as early as we can so we have plenty of time to get there. I'd hate to be trapped in caves I don't know late at night." Gray commented.

"Well then, I guess I better get to bed early for once!" Wads blurted out.

"W-what! What are you talking about!"

"Oh COME OOONN! You really think you can leave me behind Night... I mean... KURO!"

"But Wads even if you did see them Copy Gooies, you still aren't involved with this! You have no reason to come along!"

"Kuro's right. You'll just slow us down, and we can't let anyone get hurt."

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm coming if you like it or not. Dark Matter is going to pay, and I want to be there when it does!" There was no arguing with Wads. Once he has his mind set to something, you can't change it.

"Ok ok fine you can come!" I caved. "But just remember, we don't know what's going to happen. The world outside of Cappy Town is filled with monsters now days, and Dark Matter is almost in full control. You could get hurt!"

"And... What's you're point?"

"My point is you cant just run off and do whatever you want!"

"Look who's talking Mr. IMMA GO ON AN ADVENTURE AND SAVE THE WORLD BECAUSE ONLY I CAN!"

"Darn... Got me there."

"Ha I can already tell this is gonna be a fun trip!" Gray yelled.

"Wow this is the first time I've seen you act this way Gray!"

"Well seeing you guys reminds me of how me and Blazer used to be."

"Ok so I'm heading to bed. I hate to kick you guys out like this but... GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" And with that Wads kicked us out into the street.

"Is he always like that?" Gray asked.

"Yeah." I said as I smiled. "HEY WADS WE'RE MEETING AT TOWN SQUARE AT 6 AM TOMORROW! DON'T FORGET!" With that being said, I headed home with Gray to get ready for the next day.


	7. Noel's Diary

**Noel's Diary:**

**

* * *

**

As I picked up my diary I began to read some of the first things I've ever wrote.

12/25/91 -

2 daye momy and daddy got me a dieary. thay tod me to right what happen evry daye. thay all so sayed it will b gud 4 when i star skool. i so hapie i love my dieary.

I remember that day. Christmas Day, and my birthday. My mom and dad knew how much I liked writing so they decided to get me a diary. Back then I didn't really know what it was for, but I knew that I loved it.

2/1/92 -

2 day i met a boy. his nam is keuro. we r beast fiends!

The day I met Kuro... I remember my mom took me to the park to play. Kuro was the only other Plasma Wisp there so I went up to him. He asked me if I wanted to play, and I said yes. Back then I never knew that he would become one of my best friends.

2/7/92 -

me and keuro plaied all week. i glad i have new friend! momy sayed not to show him dieary. she sayed it a secate for me only.

Me and Kuro spent a lot of time together, over the next few years we were together almost every single day. I remember I was going to tell him about my diary but my mom told me it was for me to write about all my secrets. I didn't really have any secrets back then, and I told everyone everything, but if anyone were to see this now I think I'd die!

6/25/92 -

2 day me and kuro went to the beach. we had fun time. mommy said i can go 2 skool with kuro in a few munths. i cannt wate.

That summer my dad took us both to the beach a lot. Even though I couldn't swim I always thought it was fun just watching Kuro and playing in the sand. Man I'd take that nice warm beach over this frozen town any day!

8/1/92 -

me and kuro went to skool to daye! it was fun!

I started school with Kuro. I remember my teacher was really nice, and there was a lot of games to play in the class room. It really was fun, it's just too bad that as the years went on things got harder and harder. But oh well I guess that's just how it is. Can't stay a kid forever ya know!

10/1/92 -

this year has been fun. i like school. me and kuro play every day! teacher says i am doing better on writing!

In and outside of school me and Kuro were always together, even though we made other friends at school, we never got that close to them. I'm not really sure why but it might have been because we were both different. Oh well it never really mattered to us anyway. Over the next few years live was great!

12/25/94 -

to day i turn 7! kuro is till 6 and he came to my party. we open christmas presents and played borde games. it was fun!

I don't really remember what I got for Christmas that year, but I remember playing board games with my family, Kuro, and his family. It was fun. Too bad what happened next.

1/1/94 -

i cry all day. mommy say it be ok. the sky is black. someone color it black!

That day was Dark Matter's first attack. Many towns were destroyed, and Cappy Town was filled with chaos. Even today I still remember that dark sky, and how scared I was...

1/5/94 -

kuro moved in to day. his mommy and daddy turn into monsters and people made them go away.

I guess at the time I didn't really understand what happened, but I remember being happy that Kuro was able to stay with us. I remember when I saw him walk in the door I was just about jumping for joy, but then I noticed he was crying...

1/7/94 -

today kuro change name. he say he is night and mommy and daddy said i got to call him night. why do i call him night now?

Kuro changed his name a few days after he moved in with us. I'm not sure why he picked the name "Night Fayt" but we had to call him by his new name. If anyone were to find out he was Kuro, then what happened to his parents could have very easily happened to us as well.

6/19/94 -

today me and kuro met a new friend. his name is wads. we play together! today also kuro's birthday! me kuro and wads played together all day!

On Kuro's birthday we met Wads. Wads would soon become one of our best friends, and we would spend the next few years together!

8/2/95 -

it happen... i no... wads...

A very small entry, but I still remember what happened that day... Me, Kuro and Wads decided to go play at the park. It was a bright sunny day, and we spent hours and hours playing together. We raced each other through the jungle gym, we played baseball, we swung on the swings, we did everything.

I remember it was around 3, and we were just about to head back to my house. The day was just the best day ever, and I guess I didn't want it to end. As we were leaving the park I happened to look over and see the water in the picnic area. After asking to Kuro and Wads to go swimming with me, we all ran over to the water as fast as we could.

Wads jumped into the water along with Kuro, and I soon followed. The water was pretty warm since it was still summer, but it was still nice and cool compared to what it was outside.

After awhile we all decided to have a race. Whoever could swim across the stream the fastest would win, and the other two would have to do whatever the winner said for the next day. However things didn't go as we planed...

By the time we got half way across the river we were attacked by a monster known as an Angry Crab. When I saw the Crab I pretty much paniced and shot an electric ball at it. I didn't think about it then, but when the electricity hit the water, it traveled shocking everything in it's path. Kuro was also a plasma wisp so he felt nothing, but Wads on the other hand, he felt the full shock.

Wads burns were bad, so bad that he almost didn't make it. I sat at the hospital crying hoping he'd be ok. Hours went by, and I heard nothing... Finally I was told that Wads would be ok, but it was a close call. Ever since that day I promised to never use my powers. Because of the shock of what happened, and maybe because of my promis, I have forgotten how to use them.

9/10/00 -

Dad got a job in a town called ice town. He said it is far away. Kuro cant come with us, dad's work wont let him. Dad found Kuro a house not to far from my house now. I will miss Kuro but he can come visit anytime.

That say we moved out of Cappy Town. My dad got a new job helping out the mayor and he provided us with a house. I'm not really sure why we couldn't bring Kuro, but I guess it had something to do with how much space was in the house or maybe even the insurance. Either way non family members couldn't come with us and we moved away. At the time me and Kuro were only 11, but my parents found some nice people to take care of him as he lived in that house… Alone…

3/1/04 -

They're gone… They're really gone…

There are tear marks allover the page, and smuges everywhere. That's the only like that is still readable. On that day my parents died in an accadent while going through the Ice Caves. No one told me how it happened, but after the caves caved in my parents were burreid alive. I remember Kuro and Wads coming to see me, and they even offered to take me back to Cappy Town, but I refused.

I decided from that day on that I'd find out what happened to my parents. I finally understood how both of my friends felt, how it felt to be alone. However I didn't let it stop me! I began studying the caves, and I began searching every inch of them. The thing is, I've never found any evidence that there was ever a cave in. This is why I believe that my parents are still out there somewhere.

12/25/04 -

Today was my birthday party, only Kuro and Wads showed up but we had a fun. It was just like old times! Wads also moved into his own house today, he said he had a fight with his foster parents over them treating him like a kid or something. Anyway he's going to be living on his own now, I hope he doesn't do something stupid! Either way, I'm sure Kuro will be there to watch after him.

After my party I said goodbye to my friends, it's been a long time since I last saw them. I wonder what they're up to these days.


End file.
